Auschwitz
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: War, Depression, Pain, Hunger, and Death: five words Edward used to describe World Two. Survival isn't on his mind: It's justice. What will happen when a Nazi discovers Winry's flawless talent with machines? [EdWin] [Chapter Eleven is up!]
1. To Gracia

**Auschwitz**

**Summary: 1939: War, Depression, Hunger, Pain, and Death. Five words Edward used to describe World War to. Survival isn't on his mind: It's Justice. **

**The Elric Brother's have returned to the World where no Alchemy existed after a while. Edward at age twenty-one, and Alphonse at age sixteen, they've been in this other dimension for a year. **

**A/N: I was inspired by Night by Elie Wiesel. And My great grandmother who I've just learned was apart of the War. **

* * *

"Good people do not need laws to tell them to act responsibly, while bad people will find a way around the laws."

- Plato

* * *

**Chapter One**

Writing swiftly into his journal, he had a lot on his mind. What were the Nazi's planning? And what made Hughes so involved? Gritting his teeth at the memory of seeing that man that looked like his friend. Really, he was nothing but a perfect replicate: they may have been identical in physical features, but their personalities were far from alike.

Golden brows furrow as he finished his letter, "this should do it." A sigh provoked his brother into waking up from his slumber. "Al, I'm going to need you to stay awake for a couple hours." His smile was sheepish; he hated to wake his brother from a peaceful state and back into a world that consumed benevolent purposes down the drain.

"It's not even six in the morning," Alphonse moved to sit up cautiously, supporting himself with his elbows. "You stayed up all night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Brother, you need to take better care of yourself. Your body needs its rest." He lectured mildly through a sleepy tone. "What's that?" Al indicated to the piece of parchment that Edward ripped gradually from a book that Alphonse immediately assumed it was his journal.

"A letter. To Gracia: She needs to be informed that the Army's spreading. Right now, she's the only one we can trust."

"What about Noah?"

Edward paused slightly as he stood up stiffly, his gaze failed to meet with Alphonse's. "She was captured Al." His voice was hoarse after pausing for such a long period of time."

"What? When?" Al yelped demandingly, slipping out of his bed: jumping to his feet. "How do you know?" The look on Al's adolescent features made Edward's gaze travel to the other side of the room. "Al, it was in the newspaper. They stated it as some kind of victory. " He clenched his fist and it pounded roughly on the oaken surface of his desk. "Some kind of ploy that's nothing but children's play: When it's so much more than that."

"Maybe Noah escaped the raid. If we find where they're keeping her captive, what do we do after that? We need to think this out logically, or else we'll be out numbered.""

"When did numbers ever stop us, Al?" He asked his brother, turning his head lightly in his direction. A smile occurred on his lips, but it dissipated immediately into a frown. "I already have a plan, but right now, I need to get this letter to Gracia before it's too late." His tone was obscure from any emotion but apprehension.

"What if Hughes sees you?" Alphonse let his arms drop to his sides, "Have you come up with an excuse?"

"Yeah, an excuse that'll involve a punch in the face."

"You'll get in trouble!"

"With all the things he's committed, Al, even you know he deserves it." Slipping the letter into his pocket, he turned toward the door. "You think too much, Al. I won't lay a hand on him," His expression grew weary while he opened the door. "Yet." And then he disappeared from his brother's sight.

"Gracia!" Edward exclaimed, seeing the woman working kindly around the flowers. It just seemed so natural for her to do something so simple and genuine. Without a word, she welcomed him inside the petty Floral Shop before closing the door.

"We can't really trust anyone while talking in public," She sighed exasperatedly before offering the man before her a question. "How's Alphonse?" The look on her worn out features worried him somewhat: Her husband was apart of the recruit that are felling innocent people. His forehead creased as he began to reconsider giving her the parchment in his pocket.

"Alphonse hasn't changed a bit, still the same ol' Al." He managed a smile, and this encouraged one upon her features. Ed knew that she was aware of what he meant. His features stiffened a bit more into a grave look. Even if the Floral Shop was dimmed with little light, he was able to see the expecting look on her face. Letting out a defeated sigh, "I've been wanting to tell you something. Here." He pulled the letter out, handing to her.

"Everything's inside. I know what they're planning Gracia, that's why I need you to watch out. They're going to come here next."

Gracia looked at him before quickly unfolding the letter, taking a seat, she silently read out loud:

Lieber Gracia,

bin ich nicht sicher, wenn du bewußt bist, aber I die Naziarmee hier ist. Sie haben bereits viele Leute von anderen Abteilungen entführt. Hughes ist eine jener Einzelpersonen, da du nicht bewußt sein kannst. Ich habe bereits: für dich, einen Platz geordnet, zum deiner Sicherheit zu sichern.

"I wanted to give it to you before I left, but since you were here, I thought it'd be better to give it to you in person." When she didn't answer he continued, "You're not safe here, no one is." Noticing a change in her features, he waited.

"Where do you want me to go?" Her voice was quivering, and Edward blamed himself for her instant fear.

"With Alphonse, he'll look after you. One place isn't safe, so I'll send you with Joseph, he'll look after you. His place isn't too far off, but you'll need to leave some things behind. They're coming tonight."

Gracia gasped, putting a hand over her mouth with fear, soon nodding quickly. "I'll go, but Edward, where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"

"I'll be under cover." He responded vaguely.

"What…?" After a moment's thought she took him by the arm, "You're going to join…?"

Edward nodded solemnly, "It's the only way to take care of things. But I need you to stay alive, as for all the others." At this he turned his back to her, but looked back. "Tell Anna I said, I have everything under control." Anna was Gracia's daughter, a four-year-old girl.

"What are you going to do about Hughes…?" Gracia asked sternly, though it wasn't enough to hide that tear coming down her face.

"I'll try to knock some sense into him. Don't worry about it." He said the last part with some confidence before walking out.

(What do you think? Please give me some feedback! )


	2. Hail Hitler!

* * *

"I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work."

- Thomas Alva Edison

* * *

Chapter Two 

'I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. Ever since that day Hitler became Chancellor. What was that Hindenburg guy thinking?" Edward thought silently as his fist clenched tightly at his side as he walked the streets. Eyes glancing to one side, he saw the group of Nazi's marching like they've something to be proud about. It made Edward sick at the mere sight of them. Their faces wormed their way unto the list of people who needed to be put in line.

Edward was against everything that the Party believed in: Communists were not a threat. Those are other people who want what they believe are right. To Edward: they weren't enemies: they were human beings. With a soul, and that didn't excuse Hitler's vile judgment on the Jews. The Nazi's were to blame just as much as Hitler is. They had a choice to stay put, but they just went ahead to accomplish the evitable. 'Where are they taking them?' He wondered bitterly in his reverie as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of the Nazi's. 'Where are you hiding them?'

He'll find out soon enough, and he's certain of that. The Alchemist wasn't about to relinquish while others are suffering for something that they can't be blamed for. 'Fighting over religion is like fighting over who has the best imaginary friend! It's pointless!' His mind growled viciously, but instantly looked away when one (who he recognized as Fritz Todte) cast him a glance.

He remembered Fritz from that Hughes look alike; they were hanging in a lot that consisted of others just like them. Sometimes her wondered if they had a heart. Lives were being taken away while they just sat around having a 'jolly' good time. Edward's stomach churned lightly, and he placed a hand on his stomach. He immediately recognized that feeling as hunger, and he thought of the Jews.

Shaking his head mildly, he needed to hurry up and do what he was going to do before his mind chanced. After all, becoming a Nazi soldier was going to go against everything he believed in. But it's with a good reason: not to kill but to attempt to recover what's been happening. His mind was distracted when he heard someone yell out:

"Ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer!"

Jerking around, he saw a great number of soldiers marching in his direction, he stood still willfully until the group of people halted before him. He felt a lump in his throat grow before he said:

"Lang lebe unser ruhmvoller Führer!"

( Those who aren't familiar with German, here's what their saying. The Nazi who yelled out was saying: 'One people, One Nation, One leader' And Edward said 'Long live our glorious leader' which is usually what people say to Nazi soldiers whenever they come into sight:D Sorry if this chapter wasn't good, it'll get better! Please review! )


	3. On Their Way

* * *

"Maybe this world is another planet's Hell."

- Aldous Huxley

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Everything went by like a blur: the raids in the division in which she was trying to find Edward and Alphonse after being thrown off into another world. Why was it she was sent to a different area than them? From where she ended up, bullets polluted the air with smoke from gunfire. She had seen a little girl and tried to console her. The girl was about ten years old, and she was crying uncontrollably so her maternal instincts reacted.

A rough hand had squeezed her shoulder and thrust her back, but in reaction she fought back. Winry Rockbell wasn't about to be treated like that, especially from a man. "She needs help! What the hell's your problem!" Her tone dripped with venom as she spoke to the man in a brown suit. The mechanic had no idea who this man was, and she didn't care at the time. Realizing that she was still on the ground, she immediately rose for some effect. Her defiant behavior seemed to aggravate the man in front of her, and she felt some confidence rise.

"You will do what you're told! Now get going!"

His yells echoed in her mind. 'What kind of world was I thrown into?' She couldn't help but wonder so instead of obeying she stared at him defiantly, "Who do you think you are? I don't even know you. Why should I listen?" She cursed mentally when the man took out the revolver that had been in his pocket the whole time. The little girl beside her wailed as the weapon was aimed in her direction, she encircled her arms around Winry, whose faced was pale with fear at the crime this man was ready to commit.

"You will obey Nazi orders, you piece of trash!" The Nazi had slapped her across the face with the pistol he held snugly in his palm. "Now go!" His foot kicked out at her ribs and the girl was screaming with fright. 'She's still alive,' Winry thought softly as she scrambled to her feet. In order to survive, Winry knew she had to do as the Nazi says. For Winry the first thing on her mind was survival, but her first tactic is to fight back. Stiffly, she grabbed the girl's hand to lead her along. The tear stained face made Winry eager to help her through this. Where was her mother?

"What's your name?"

The girl didn't respond and Winry didn't expect her to. Something traumatic is happening, and the terrifying part was that she had no idea what. The girl's voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Mommy?"

The soft tone was so innocent.

"Mommy?"

The girl ran off to the corpse that was supposedly her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up! Mommy!" She cried, trying to urge her mother to wake while Winry was stiffly walking by with Nazi soldiers around her, watching her every move. How she wanted to go to her! But she couldn't.

"Mommy…!" She cried with despair and before that girl could even release a single sniffle, a Nazi soldier brought out a gun and shot her. Winry's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. Tears erupted along her eyes as she moved like a ghost among others. Her heart tightened, she wanted to get out of here, and she wished that time will rewind. The face of the little girl was memorized in her mind. That terrified little girl. Jerking her gaze to the men around her, if hell existed then that's where she's going.

(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:D I'm kind of sick, so excuse any mistakes if you see any. I'll look it over when I get the chance! Please review; I need something to cheer me up! D: )


	4. Separate Ways

* * *

"The man who goes alone can start today; but he who travels with another must wait till that other is ready."

- Henry David Thoreau

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Edward forced the determination to become a Nazi into his mind, and his that minor mission has been accomplished. A scowl graced his lips as he reminisced coming face to face with Hitler himself. The impeccable urge to attack the cruel man was with him when he remained in the same room as him. It was complicated to convince them of his German 'purity', especially without a birth certificate and a family tree that originated from this world. Hohenheim was brutally murdered long ago and it seemed like forever.

"I'm surprised I was able to stand it." He wiped at his hairline with his bare hand that used to be adorned with a glove. "How am I going to accomplish the rest? Without an Alchemic source, you can't hit two birds with a stone." Mumbling this to himself, he stuffed the papers into his pocket, which proved him to be a Nazi. When he looked down, he stumbled back a few good feet from where he stood: he saw the corpses of a mother and a child. Both had the same fatal injuries: a bullet to the head.

Air was being blocked from his throat as he looked down at them: he felt ill. The intensity of his stare dimmed with an undeniable guilt. "I'm sorry," These words slithered through clenched teeth. His own nationality was enough to scare off any Jewish figure. "I wasn't able to help you," Edward recognized the bodies, from the start, as the pair whom he asked for help to find a clinic due to Alphonse's illness. The blonde knew that the Nazi's would give off a suspicious eye if they saw him talking to a corpse that they considered once an enemy. "I'll get them back. I'll salvage what has been done." It was a heavy promise, and even Edward's not sure he could live up to it, but the Alchemist was painfully determined.

Even through the darkest moments of his life, back in Amestris, Edward had managed through so much that it overwhelmed him dramatically as he aged. One place he's able to find peace was in Resembool, and there was the Rockbell's whom he had taken for granted more times then he can count. In result, Winry had been distancing herself from him. After a moment, he couldn't help but wonder if it was right to leave the closest thing he had to a family. Resembool was paradise compared to the war zone. "At least she's safe." He mumbled once he turned his back on the corpse with a hint of guilt weighing on his heart.

He knew Winry and she would much rather salvage the Jews rather than ignore the German's drastic misfortune and Hitler's unforgivable mistake. Looking at his prosthetic arm, he lifted it to see the metallic exterior. "It's not over. Not by a long shot." The present isn't much different from the past. All his life, his main focus was to salvage what he lost. His arm, his leg, his brother's body… And in a sense, he had lost Winry too.

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Alphonse.

"Brother?"

Edward turned toward him, and Alphonse's eyes widened with shock at the symbol that symbolized Nazism on his upper torso.

"I knew it! You were going to do something this reckless!"

"You don't understand, Al. This predicament needs to be resolved, if not now, than immediately. Not later, but sooner. We can't stand by and let this continue." A Nazi would've thought that he was against the Jews, but only because their minds were disoriented by the lies. For a millisecond Edward thought he had seen a spark in his brother's bronze irises, which usually meant he was about to strike his brother.

Together they walked into an empty Alleyway to avoid any trouble that could occur.

"I understand perfectly, brother. I'm not the same fourteen years old I once was. I just wish you'd asked me in the first place instead of feeling that I can't handle it. We're in this together, like we've always been back in Amestris. Just because we're in another world, it doesn't change a thing. They have Noah, and for all we know they could have more people we know. Who's going to help them if we don't?"

Edward wasn't sure which dominated his emotions, the urge to strike his brother for his unnecessary cheesiness, or hug him for the fact that he never left his side on his own will.

"Forget it, Al."

"What, why?"

"You and I both know you're not Nazi material. You're too sensitive and you'll get discouraged along the way."

"But –"

"And, besides, whose going to watch over the others?" This made Alphonse freeze, and he gave Edward the chance to complete his next choice of words. "I need you, Al. I need you to back me up on this because you and I know that no one else will." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a brief affectionate squeeze. "Just be careful out there, I know you probably don't like it, but it's best if one of us goes and the other stays behind."

"You're right."

* * *

**( Yay:D Chapter Four is done! Sorry if Edward was out of character. Unfortunately, I'm still sick and it's kind of hard to concentrate. I think everyone(who's interested in WWII) Should go find Fragments of Isabella. :D It's an awesome book and I highly recommend it! Please review!)**


	5. Her Option

* * *

"There is a country in Europe where multiple-choice tests are illegal."

- Sigfried Hulzer

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Just a second ago, she could've sworn she'd heard a voice calling, 'Take my daughter, take my baby!" This alerted her senses and she swung her apprehensive gaze to the back of the line where the voice had come from. Her heart wrenched tightly enough to make her chest hurt. Grounding her teeth together, she knew she had to do something. But what can she do? These men have guns while she was stripped from her belongings. No matter how hard she fought, they fought harder than she. These men were brutal and sick bastards.

Winry had never suffered from this type of hateful events. Compared to this place, Central must've been heaven. "It's going to be alright," She told this woman who seemed to be frantic. The best she could do is comfort those around her while she comes up with a plan to escape. Closing her own eyes tightly, she felt like a hypocrite. How does she know what's to be expected beyond this point? She didn't. False hope was better than none, right?

"You don't know! They'll kill us all!" The woman yelled with despair. "They won't stop until all of us are gone!" The self-pitiful statement made Winry hesitate and narrow her brows stubbornly. "You act as if you've never encountered a Nazi. You don't look like one of us, you look like them!"

Winry knew she wasn't a Jew, but how can they just make such a tremendous assumption? Was it her hair? Her eyes? Whichever it was, the comment stung. "You're right, I'm not one of the Jews!" She growled under her breath, "But by the looks of it, that doesn't matter! I don't know where the hell they're taking us, and I'm not sure I want to find out: I'm terrified too." The Mechanic's voice was strong and silently poisonous. She wasn't afraid to admit her terror, and she didn't care if the world knew of it.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful sight."

The blonde whirled around to come face to face with a Nazi whose face wasn't at all familiar to the one's she had encounter thus far. Scowling with hate, she briefly brushed back a lock of golden hair. "Shove it." The instant she said that the instant she found a stinging mark on her features. Grounding her teeth, she forced back the pain and continued to lock eyes with this disgusting man.

"I would like to take you to bed,"

Something curled inside her stomach that made her want to spew out her breakfast. She didn't know what deserved a noble award for the creepiest thing ever more: The raid, or the Nazi soldier before her. Jutting her jaw with defiance, she regained her contact with the eyes of a crow. He resembled a crow in her opinion, pools of darkness and the meaning symbolizes death. "Isn't it against everything you guys work for? Isn't it a crime you're not supposed to commit with the Jews you hate so much?" She furrowed her brows with curiosity as if urged him to answer.

"You're not Jewish are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm actually a German." She scrunched her nose with distaste; they gave Germany a bad name even though they were trying to glorify it.

"You believe in God?"

A short laugh escaped her lips, which made the German narrow his brows in frustration. Shaking her head, her blonde hair swayed at her own movements. "Who is God? Where is he? What is he?" That was her only response to it. It was enough to tell him that she didn't believe there was a God. Where was God when her parents perished in the Ishbalan Rebellion? Where was God when Edward's brother lost his soul? If there were a God, then she would like to talk with him head on and voice the words that burned with hatred in her mind.

"Filthy, you're nothing but trash."

Those words made her twitch with such bitter emotion.

"Since you're German, I'll let you have one option."

For a second she looked at him with disbelief crawling on her features. "An option?"

"You get to choose which of these orphan children get to live!" His hands roughly reached for the two young girls from the line. Their eyes were wild with fear. "And which dies."

This had taken her off guard. Those children weren't even hers, and yet she was the one who had to condemn one of the children. "You can't make me choose, they're not even m-"

"Decide or they'll both die! Which would you prefer?"

Her mouth opened partially while looking at the children. Why were they making her choose? This was insane! "Are you really that heartless-?"

"Fine." His tone was loathing the moment; "I need more men over here! Take these children to the crematorium! Now!"

"What? Wait!"

"The younger girl." Winry hated herself for her response. Why didn't she just keep silent? It was because her heart was warm enough to melt winter. Others before herself, that's how she was. "I'm sorry," She said under her breath as she heard the other girl's screams from afar, crying for someone to help her. She was crying for God.

"Rachel! Rachel! Sister!" The chosen one fought between sobs as she was kept in physical contact with Winry. Winry wanted to end this even if she wasn't at her destination. The torment of another child killed her spirit gradually.

She, too, was crying.


	6. Slipping Patience

* * *

"If you were plowing a field, which would you rather use? Two strong oxen or 1024 chickens?"

- Seymour Cray

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Separation from Alphonse was the smartest thing to do at that time, despite his heart's protests. Edward knew that he couldn't rely on his heart now; the main goal is to restore what's left. Mentally, the Alchemist knew if he continued down the road he was heading, he might just accomplish something. Emotionally, he wasn't so sure he can make it through the predicament without turmoil fogging his vision. Once he had turned his back on Alphonse, he knew that there was a good chance they may not meet again after this departure: he was strong, but not invincible.

If he'd give anyone a cent for how much times he'd find himself in situations where people die, he'd be as rich as Mustang. Mustang: Edward would rather see that Colonel's arrogant features than be here and portray a killer of People who are supposedly in the wrong. Now that he thought about it, it's not much different than the war in Ishbal. Innocent lives were deprived, wreaking havoc to children who are supposed to represent a bright future. Over the years, Edward learned that there's no bright future as an Alchemist. Duties are top priority, and the civilians rank at the bottom.

The military never worked for the people, with Wrath in command. He knew that if Mustang completed his goal, that the Military would develop a more democratic government. 'If he doesn't then maybe I should snatch the position right from under his nose.' Edward couldn't help but quip. His confidence sunk in a corner and had been replaced with arrogance. A Nazi soldier marched up to him along with his 'lackeys'.

"What is it?"

"De Fuhrer changed his mind, he wants you to assist the Nazi Party in Auschwitz."

"What, you mean-" He choked on air for a moment, but soon recovered by lifting a closed fist to clear his throat. Around Nazi soldiers, he had to be cautious with voicing an opinion or anything that would be rendered suspicious. If something went wrong, no doubt will he be able to take out this single soldier, but with others behind him it was a risky plan, so he had to play it out. "Really, why's that?"

"They're pulling out soldiers, Auschwitz needs a few fresh faces." His smirk made Edward's fist twitch in longing to punch this guy's lights out.

"Oh? Why can't they use the former soldiers? What's wrong with them?" He asked this carefully.

"Simple, the Jews are too used to them. Who doesn't like watching the Jews squirm with fright?"

Edward grounded his teeth: lifting his hand, he snatched the Nazi's collar and thrust him against the bloodstained brick wall. Hearing him grunt with surprise, the blonde realized he was at an advantage. That was, until he heard the cocking of several pistols. Letting go, he swung around to stare at them: golden irises scanning their emotionless features. "Sorry: got lost in the moment." His tone was popular with attitude and ignorance. Closing his eyes, he stepped out of the circle of Nazi's casually. "Tell Hitler I'll go, like I have a choice in the matter."

How he would've loved to hear the snapping of the Nazi soldier's nose against his fist. He would've been appeased with just that at least. Alphonse held a very good point, he was too pig-headed for his own good and the chances of him doing something reckless were sky high. Smirking somewhat at the thought of the titles he had received from his brother. Those words were true to the heart, and Edward takes hold of them with pride.

'Maybe that's the key to win this war: Arrogance: Determination, and skill.'

(Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And, don't worry; the length of my chapters will increase! Just be patient, I'm trying the best I can for someone in high school! XP Please review, I will appreciate it tremendously!)


	7. Breaking Down

* * *

"Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness."

- Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Month Later**

A month, so far: without some sort of food or beverage. The bread they had tossed in with them wasn't worthy enough to be considered as food, but it was something. Watching people tearing one another to shreds for that single loaf of bread made Winry realize just how desperate they were to eat. Hunger was about ready to consume Winry, she found this a little easier: going through a month with little food. There was a time where she worked days on end to finish a prosthetic arm. The death of Maes Hughes didn't help so much, but it didn't stop her.

When she found out they've assigned her to work with the Machinery, where several slaves were kept, she couldn't help but wonder what awaited her beyond those steel doors. The clanking noises of working machines were so tempting that her fingers twitched with longing. Finishing off the bitterly cold soup that was roughly handed to her, she tossed it aside and crawled out of the cart where they kept other prisoners in Auschwitz. When she stood on her own two feet she stumbled forward a bit. Her body needed food to focus, without food she'd faint within a few days.

Vision blurred, she shut her eyes tightly and gave her head a good shake to clear off the abstract visual. Silently she walked as the soldiers guided others amongst her to the little factory. The familiar smell of oil helped assure her more than the Nazi's would like. Still, she wished for more than the cold soup from earlier: it left a horrible taste in her mouth and it wasn't filling. Walking along the side of the equipment, she sighed. 'What are they going to make me create?" If they wanted her to make something efficient, she'd have to make it efficient to avoid a bullet in the head. Winry was ready to make them realize her worth, and maybe that'll be a one-way ticket out of here.

"Today you'll be making machine guns: twenty each. No more, no less… Now get to work."

Winry gathered all that she needed, the quality of the parts were higher than she thought it would be. Twenty will be no problem, but within a day it is. Working as long as her limbs would allow, she accomplished part of the task: she made a machine gun, but it wasn't at a normal size. It was larger with more features. Hands curling into fists, she pressed them unto the desk, leaning forward to catch her breath and regain energy. Stares were among her form; she glanced to them all tiredly, but then heard a voice that alerted her senses.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"A gun," She said this bluntly to the soldier whose nametag identified him as Fritz. "It has more impact then any other in this room." She could tell that the prisoner's looks on her were with hostility, but she continued to stare at the one who helped put her here.

"You obviously have a talent, what else can you manufacture?" His tone dripped with greed.

"What can't I make?" Winry stated this cockily, but kept her voice calm. There was a lot Winry couldn't make out of Machines. She didn't know how to make a prosthetic eye that'll allow a blind man to see, she didn't know how to make a prosthetic body that'll send messages to the brain so one person can react.

"Maybe we should test it on you. To make sure it works."

"Why would you kill the maker when you might want more made? One's not enough for one army." She said with a strangely calm voice.

The look that Fritz gave her sent chills down her spine. It was as if he were looking at a turkey on Thanksgiving. "Keep working." He finally said in a low voice. Turning his back on her, Winry felt her temper elevate, but she thought it best not to say a word this time. Looking around, she saw a nine year old girl trying to figure out the difference between nuts and bolts. Clearly, she didn't know anything about the mechanic world. It also turned out to be the same girl she rescued from a cruel fate.

"Here… The bolt goes here…" Her voice was instinctively motherly as she took the bolt from the girl and screwed it into place.

"How-"

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it… Here, I'll help you."

"What are you doing? "

It was a harsh voice, and Winry groaned with frustration. Everytime she tries to do something benevolent, someone always gets in her way. "I wanted to teach her how to make one of those." Winry pointed to the machine hastily then dropped it to her side. "If she learns then more weapons for you." She didn't give in to the fear that made her heart pound rapidly.

Without a word, the Nazi soldier left and Winry let out a sigh. Looking down at the little girl, she wondered why there wasn't any hostility in her eyes. Winry hated herself for participating in the game of chance, and for following Edward and Alphonse to the hell.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Huh?"

"Are scared that the bad men will take you away?"

"Yes, I am, but being scared isn't going to help much. A lot of people need help, confidence is all we have left."

When she said this, she glanced away and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of someone familiar. For a millisecond, she could've sworn that tears were breaking down like a waterfall. The window was open, and from afar she saw Edward Elric. 'Am I dreaming?' She started to walk, at first like a lost little girl in a daze, but then broke out into a run. Dashing from the smoke filled factory, she tried to reach her destination, but only to be jerked back by Nazi soldiers on alarm.

Looking back up, his figure disappeared beyond the crowds of Nazi's.

"Ed!" She called out desperately, trying to pry herself from the grip that held her back, but it only resulted into her being dragged back. "Edward!"

He was here: she felt so relieved but torn all in one. So close, yet so out of reach.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! Sorry it took a while to get it in, I was having an argument with myself on who should be in this chapter. :D Anyway, I hope you guys like my decision: please review! )**


	8. Mechanic'

_

* * *

_

_Three passions have governed my life:  
The longings for love, the search for knowledge,  
And unbearable pity for the suffering of humankind._

_Love brings ecstasy and relieves loneliness.  
In the union of love I have seen  
In a mystic miniature the prefiguring vision  
Of the heavens that saints and poets have imagined._

_With equal passion I have sought knowledge.  
I have wished to understand the hearts of people.  
I have wished to know why the stars shine._

_Love and knowledge led upwards to the heavens,  
But always pity brought me back to earth;  
Cries of pain reverberated in my heart  
Of children in famine, of victims tortured  
And of old people left helpless.  
I long to alleviate the evil, but I cannot,  
And I too suffer._

_This has been my life; I found it worth living._

_- Bertrand Russel_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

For a second, he could've sworn someone had shouted his name. Scanning the area with narrowed eyes, he saw no one that could've known him. As he looked around, he saw hairless creatures: human beings. Each was given a number on their upper left arm. His lip lined into a scowl of distaste, his stomach felt like it was going to burst from the insides. His heart accelerated as it had gravitated: he was sure he'd have a heart attack. Acid developed at his throat, he stared straight ahead and hurried to the nearest building for the Nazi soldiers. Rushing into the nearest facility, he quickly spit the liquid from his mouth, leaving a bitter after taste.

Turning the water on, he cupped the water and splashed it on his face. It was cool and refreshing unlike the horrific events just outside. "Those bastards…" He whispered with venom dripping at every word. His shoulders slumped, his head was hanging low: he was in a place where it was too much to witness the happenings around him. Usually he'd be able to hold his composure, but with something like this!

"Hey, are you sick or something?"

He recognized the tone as General Ulrich: he regards the camp; to make sure everything was going 'well' in the form of their twisted minds.

"I'm fine." He waved his hand dismissively, eyes flashing ruefully at his reflection: he can't let innocent people suffer! He won't let it happen.

"Good, because I'll need you to guard Group A."

"Group A?"

"East quarters of the camp."

"Of course, how can I forget," His tone was weary, but it also held sarcasm to flavor his attitude. Looking at his reflection, he noticed Ulrich taking his leave. Whirling around, his left fist slammed on the sink before marching off through the building. Ceasing at a corner, he whirled around with his back to the wall as he listened to the nearby group: they were talking about weapons and mechanics, information that would prove useful to his plans.

"Hitler will be glad to know that we have a new mechanic. She can make a gun twice as big as any other, and more reliable."

"I think you're giving that girl too much credit."

"No, he's right, this will do the Nazi's a fair amount in this war."

"So what should we do?"

"That's a stupid question, even for you. Simple, we take her with us to build more weapons and other masses of destruction."

"You're crazy to believe that a woman can cause 'masses of destruction." Laughed one.

"Think about it, if she can really make these kinds of things, it _will _help us cause even more damage."

_Who are they talking about? _Edward wondered, but no name was mentioned. _Damn! _He turned on his heel and continued on forward. A mechanic who can exceed any other's work: how the hell is he supposed to outnumber machinery without the use of Alchemy? His automail was still flawless, thanks to Winry, and he would be able to keep off a few bullets. But what happens when he's surrounded? What then? There were a lot of things to consider.

_First I need to find this 'Mechanic'. _

When he walked outside, the sunlight flashed into his eyes, blinding him for a moment. Something, or someone, crashed into him during his quick temporary blindness. Turning his eyes sharply to the one who collided into him, the eyes he met were filled with hopelessness and grief but most of all desire. Stumbling back startled, he watched as the person fell to the ground and tried to scramble back unto his bony feet. It was difficult to tell if this was a man or a woman. Edward's eyes were rueful as he inched closer to the human being. His life's almost done, and it hadn't even started. Life's a one-time thing, when it's done: you're nothing but the grass on the earth and the particles in the air. That's what he believed anyway.

"Come with me." His tone was gruff, but gentle. His hand reached out to the prisoner, only to feel the man (or woman) spit on his face. Nose scrunching lightly at the disgusted feeling that settled in him, he didn't let that faze him. Grabbed his arm, he pushed his shoulder to guide him through to allow the other Nazi's soldiers to believe his cover. He can hear the whimpering noises coming from the mouth of a woman, and then he realized that the one he's leading to the East quarters is a woman.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it now please! Please, I beg of you!" Tears had fallen from those hollowed eyes. His throat constricted with emotion. His mouth was close to the woman's ear. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you out of here." It felt weird to say that, it just didn't roll comfortably on his tongue. He's not used to being the one to tell someone that. Usually, no one saw him as a threat to an innocent life. The sight of the hope in the woman's eyes made his heart swell with a little accomplishment, but then deflate when he remembered that not everyone will make it when his plan is put into motion.

"Can you tell me, where group A is?" His tone was firm, but the girl evaded his question by mumbling through tears. "God bless you… Bless you." It was almost inarticulate, but he was able to hear it. "Please, ma'am," He muttered politely so that no one else could hear him. "Tell me where group A is. I need to know."

"They're here."

Edward looked around to see the crowd he was given, some still had their hair, others were bald and most were women. He suppressed a strained cry with frustration. He just wanted to get them out of there: to secure the safety of them. He stalked toward the healthiest looking man among the group. The man before him had eyes of hostility, but the didn't stop him.

"Get up."

Watching the man rise on command, made his heart gravitate. Pulling out a useless gun, he put the opening to his head to make it seem as if he was going to do something unforgivable.

"Here's what's going to happen. I need you to tell everyone to not give up, there's a place I'm about to take you. Be ready." He pushed him away, but not roughly. Noticing the look of sudden fear and bewilderment, he offered them an encouraging smile but then it dissipated weakly.

'_It won't be easy, but justice will be done. I need to find that mechanic and put a stop to the weapon increase once and for all.' _

**(what did you think? D I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review I need feedback:D If you have any suggestions, then feel free to suggest! I'm open to any ideas. )**


	9. Recruit

* * *

"In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities."  
--Janos Arnay

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Huddled into a corner that reeked of death and rot. Flaxen tresses were filthy without care: it itched so horribly, that she almost wished that they'd shave it off like the others. Another part of her was glad to have what she could call her own, despite all the greedy looks she had received to day. She had seen Edward hear: what was he doing? Did they capture him too? No, he wasn't in rags, rather a brown suit. Did he become one of them? There must be a reason why he was here, and she was determined to find out.

"You're that girl!"

Looking a woman straight in the eyes, she, too had her hair. Eyes jerked into a wide look, "Rose? What are you doing here? How'd they get you?"

"Rose?" She shook her head, "You've mistaken: I helped Edward while he was here before he went back to his other world. You're the girl in his dreams…"

"You know Ed!" Whirling around indignantly to fully face Noah. Getting a good look at her, she could tell that if this woman cleaned up, she'd be a fair beauty. Feeling somewhat disgruntled, she willed herself to speak. "In his dreams? What are you talking about?"

"He allowed me to look into his mind, and there you were. He's very protective of you, it seemed… Just by looking into his past, I could tell."

"You can do that?"

Winry had shown her surprise, but her hostility vague. If she had the time to be jealous, she would, but now there were more important things at hand. "He's here, you know." She whispered curtly to the woman, sapphire eyes gleamed as she casts them away from Noah. Shoulders quivering at the cold, her voice seemed to be affected. "He's here but I don't think he has a clue I'm here…" Looking into the Noah's shocked vibrant irises, it was now or never, and she picked now. "We have to find him… And I think I know a way…"

**&&&**

Drawing in a hesitant breath, she brought her shoulders to her ears to stretch the muscles in them. Looking over to Noah, she smiled warily.

"Ready?"

"Are you sure this will work?" She fingered a piece of the rags she wore with such apprehension that Winry began to wonder if she'll pull through.

"Yeah, just do what I told you."

Looking around, she was able to spot only a few Nazi soldiers, and that alone seemed enough. Furrowing her brows with fury, eyes flashing heatedly. "What are you doing just sitting around here?" Yelling this, she neared Noah dangerously, it was evident that the yell had her nervous. "Damnit! Get your filthy ass moving or I'll throw you in the goddamn gas chamber myself!" Her hand reached for Noah's collar and jerked her closer to her form and then shoved her away harshly. About to kick, she heard someone approach: it was the General.

Turning to him with fire in her sapphire irises, she huffed indignantly ass he recognized the General from the journey here around a month ago. "She tried to escape!" She declared firmly, knowing that the more she blames Noah, the more danger she'd be in. Guilt settled in, but she didn't allow it to be noticed.

"Why would you prevent her from escaping?"

"Why not?" She reflected his question with a breath of disgust. "She's a full-blooded Jew, why wouldn't I stop her?" For a moment she almost convinced herself that she was one of the Nazi's and it scared her. It scared her horribly. Glancing to Noah who was wide eyed, she felt a pang in her chest, and immediately recognizing it as sorrow. The poor girl didn't expect her to retaliate against her for this folly. 'I'm sorry.' Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she looked to the ground, 'Edward, please forgive me.' Winry wished for his forgiveness, but she had no choice but to use Noah for another way out. Later, she will repay her with freedom.

"Come with me."

Winry nodded solemnly following after him in strides. No questions were asked until they reached a building that held a reasonable quality to it: much unlike the rest of the heap of trash. Walking in, the air felt so refreshing against her flesh, she wanted to release a contented sigh, but thought better of it. Looking to the face of her captor, she waited for an order, or something relatively close.

"You obviously have talent with machinery. As soon as I heard from Fritz regarding your talent I refused to believe it until he'd show me your work." His eyes turned on her, "And I must say I'm impressed, and even more impressed that you'd attack one of the Jews, who are as much of a prisoner as you are." Winry's gaze remained firm on his movements, not sure what to expect. "You can say goodbye to those rags if supply us with military equipment. No hear can build a gun worth the ones you make, however: if you fail us you'll be sent back out in the cold, and immediately placed in the gas chamber."

The eyes of a killer were very fitting for his appearance, and that was what made the air chilling. Those eyes were very similar to the one's Roy had when she first met him. When the man turned around, Winry's mouth formed an angry curve. "Yes, sir." She hoped that her tone was convincing that she was willing to do what was asked of her. The more orders, the easier she'd be able to collect information and find Edward.

"Mark my words, young lady. Don't try to play commander on a man's battlefield."

Once he left, there was another to guide her out the door. Ripping her arm from his grip, "You're still sending me back?" She snapped with disbelief.

"You're not yet trustworthy to be left alone. Besides, I'm sure Group B will need the company."

Winry threw a look over to the left only to see Noah being led back to her quarters. "Which group is she in? You can at least answer that!"

"She's in group A, they're receiving a new commander."

**&&&**

"Elric!"

Edward turned half way to signal the General's acknowledgement. Studying the man's eyes, just by the look of them he could tell that a demand was in order. "Sir." The word rolled on his tongue like acid.

"It's time. We need you out by Group A. Line up the weak for extermination pronto!"

**(:D I actually had some fun writing this chapter, but I'm not too happy with the quality of it. XP Please review, I need feedback! )**


	10. Who Else Knows?

* * *

Whatever we plant in our subconscious mind and nourish with repetition and emotion will one day become a reality. – Earl Nightingale

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Walking through the vast prison was rather intricate due to the distracting mumbles of the tortured prisoners. Keeping his sight downward: he wanted to avoid any tormented expressions that were thrown in his direction. They wanted mercy; he will give it to them. They wanted hope, that's what he's ready to give. Bringing his fist to his mouth, he let out a raspy cough due to the intensified dust in the air.

Approaching section A, his eyes widened in horror at the scattered lifeless bodies. His fingers tingled with anxiety, and the lump in his throat felt exaggeratingly large. He was careful not to move, or else he would've lost his balance. Grounding his teeth, he continued forward willfully. Being here for a day or two, he just couldn't get used to the stench, let alone the horrific sights.

Casting a glance to the side, someone familiar caught his eye: it was Noah. Just by a glance, he can tell by the look in her eye that she recognized him. Looking away, closing his eyes tightly, he hoped that she didn't recognize him for a split second. The fact that he's connected with the Nazi Party was shameful enough, but to have a friend witness his change of direction just made it worse. Opening his eyes to see a General before him, he didn't know his name, so didn't bother to address him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, he had to give out an order. It didn't matter what, he just had to: or his cover will be blown due to his emotional state. After studying the Nazi's lifestyle in the camp, he knew that they wouldn't hesitate at orders, but a few did. He considered recruiting the few and, hopefully, get them to follow his plan. "Get up!" He shouted to a few prisoner's her were sitting around glaring up at him. They were new, he could tell by their forms. They weren't as thin as the rest, and throwing a glance to Noah, he could tell that she's been here for some time.

"Ed…"

He tried to ignore the voice, but it just got to him. Turning a narrowed look at Noah. His attempt to look angry was unsuccessful. "They're going to pay for what they've done." He told her in a mere whisper, it was harsh due that gruesome weight on his heart. His head hung low, bangs shadowing his eyes. "They don't have the right!" His fist slammed down into the ashy land. Noah watched him sympathetically before casting her gaze to his fist.

"That girl told me you were here… "

"What girl?"

"And I didn't believe her," Her tone sounded remorseful, only encouraging his impatience: was his cover blown?

"Noah," He grabbed her by the shoulders, surprised by how thin they were, shaking her lightly. "What girl? Who else knows I'm here?"

"A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes… You know her… You addressed her as Winry…"

His heart stopped…

* * *

**(Cliffhanger! XD I was pondering on how Edward should find out about Winry's arrival to the camp:D Sorry this is so short! I didn't intend for it to be, but I wanted to give you guys a update before the weekend arrives! Please review I need feedback! )**


	11. In Motion

* * *

But everyone knows that a man ain't supposed to cry  
Listen, I gotta cry, 'cause crying thins the pain  
This hurt I feel inside, words could never explain

The Temptations

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It felt like some sort of unknown component was slipped into his blood. 'How the hell did she get pass the Gate!' He wanted to scream that out loud at Noah, but he knew that it would be of no use. For a moment, Noah could only see forlorn emotion in his eyes, until he stood up. That forlorn expression developed into an eager one as he scanned the section he was told to command.

Was she here? Where is she? His hopes were drained from his mind as his secret thoughts were confirmed.

"She's not here… They took her with them…"

"Who took her with them?"

"A general: I helped her get out of that place…"

"Noah… If they give their word: their word can't be regarded as the truth."

The Roma went silent, and Edward grew agitated: it would be reckless to abandon his post and his cover at this point. 'Why couldn't you just stay back in Amestris?' He growled as he thought this, blood simmering with anger, but his mind wrecking with worry. He never did have to worry about Winry before, though this situation was entirely different. One wrong move, and this could explode in his face. On the other hand… This wasn't so different, "She can handle herself…" Edward stated in a whisper, but there was something in it similar to remorse. Smiling ruefully to Noah,

"Winry can handle herself, probably better than anyone in this camp…"

"How are you so sure? This camp was meant for death in the first place."

His gaze froze in one direction as he watched a mother help her child up. The sadness in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Noah, so she waited for a reply, which came a good five minutes after.

"I know her… But circumstances are different here, then back at home… And if the same Winry, I know, was thrown into this world, she wouldn't give up."

"So what will you do?"

His throat constricted as he walked away from her: he had no time to answer her question. He wanted to know where they were keeping Winry captive: but he couldn't jump to reckless conclusions just yet. He wanted to make sure she was all right: he had no time. All he had to do was trust her strength. All those times she helped the people who were in need; she would put out her neck for them. Just by sticking close to the Elric brothers, her neck was always in danger of being amputated.

If Winry managed to commit trickery toward the Nazi Army, then her survival should be successful. He didn't know how, or where, the Nazi's instructed these innocent people. How was he going to get through this without being recognized as a fraud? He couldn't think about that: not now. His focus should be on the matter at hand, not on something that may never occur. Edward will have to find Winry; he had to stop the person whom is manufacturing the weapons for the Nazi's.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of jerky while walking toward a tiny child who looked so thin that he was probably close to death. Kneeling down, he handed the meat to the child: if anyone tried to bombard him, he knew what he had to do.

"I want some!"

"He doesn't deserve it!"

"Give me that you little brat!"

"Why are you giving him food? What about me?"

The constant bickers from the tortured souls saddened him, but overall he felt annoyed. It was just a child: a person that represented the future and the next generation. The look of greed and thankfulness pleased the alchemist. Standing up, his gaze observed each face as he stood over the child protectively. "He's just a child! And if you had the ability to think common sense at the time, you'd understand why!" He pulled out another piece of jerky from his other pocket and split it in half: one to a mother and the other to a random woman.

There were many angered and desperate exclamations filling the air. Edward knew he had to do something to quiet them down: it didn't end even though the food disappeared into the stomachs of the fortunate. The clamors only increased: begging for more. He realized his mistake: once they get a taste for food, they will do almost anything to retrieve it. At tremendous speed, he grasped his gun, poising it in the air before letting two bullets pollute the smoky sky.

The voices decreased in numbers, he waited for total silence. Not saying anything, he glared each of them in the eye. This wasn't how he planned it, but it was what he expected. They looked helpless and in need of food: he can't nurture them all to health. If he could, he would.

There was no point in telling them his plan; it'll have to occur unexpected even by them.

**&&&**

"Fredrich!"

Two hours went by, everything was almost set in motion: in his mind anyway. Now, he needed to gather information. Information on Winry: if the Nazi's really took her in.

"Elric?"

"Do you anything about a Winry Rockbell?"

"The Mechanic?"

"The what?"

"You didn't hear? General Ulrich found us a new engineer. We've found someone to help us destruct this vile race. "

"Where is she?"

"In the factory in section B: General Ulrich's down with her having a discussion about how we run things. You know how he is about interruptions."

At this, Edward rushed out of the room to find factory B.

'To hell with how he feels!'

* * *

**(Sorry if this sucks! I need a beta-reader, pronto! D: )**


	12. Need to Escape

"Do you understand?"

Winry nodded slowly, eyes concealing the bitterness she felt toward the General. Biting down on her lip, she looked away at the equipment. Running a hand along a tool, she snapped her vision to the General. "Will I be released once I'm finished?"

"Depends on how much of a mark you leave on the military," His comment was perverted and it made Winry scowl deeply. It was difficult to believe that they were of the same country but in different time periods. Hearing the descending footsteps, she sighed and pressed her sweaty forehead down on the cool metal table. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She mouthed her thought as she lifted her head to stare at the ceiling. "Mom, dad, I know you're probably watching me and shaking your heads in shame," She smiled ruefully at her own quip as she started to gather the appropriate objects she needed to complete her task.

Hearing an indistinct noise, she elevated her tool as she whirled around to face the door in slight alarm, but also with preparation. It seemed that the pursuer was locked out, but the continuous bangs left her to believe that it could be one of the prisoners. "Whose there?" Just as she asked this, the door burst open and hung from its hinges. The person she saw made her take in a sharp breath, but then a smile formed on her lips, "I was wondering when you were going to show up, you're were never on time's side." She quipped lightly with a little misery hinted in her tone.

The sight of her made his eyes soften, her response indicated that she was the same as ever, but her eyes held a forbearing expression. "How did they get you? What are you even doing on the other side of the gate?" His voice was harsh, making Winry wince a little as she finished screwing in a screw and dropping the screwdriver.

"I was caught in the middle of your transportation, Ed. I wouldn't be here if I had the choice… "

They both stared at one another until Winry's eyes glided over the equipment below. A sigh escaped her lips, she was tired and the intensity wasn't helping her at all. "What are you doing here, Ed? Of all places…" Her brows furrowed as she looked to him with wonder and confusion as she tried to even comprehend a good enough reason.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here before anyone notices." He took a started to walk toward Winry, glad that she kept in the same position as before. "We have to leave tonight."

"Ed, I can't… They'll notice, there are so much soldiers…" Her voice trailed off, as she looked heavenward, "When they see us trying to get away they'll follow us… They'll follow me." She corrected in the end, referring to the duty she was given: to make weapons that will cause mass destruction. "The probability of both us surviving out there is slim, we don't even have a plan!" Her eyes narrowed into his golden irises, searching for some sort of answer, but it never came.

His hand touched her cheek and she jerked a little with surprise causing him to draw his hand back to his side. A frown cemented on his lips, "I'll protect you," He promised her in a gripping voice. "I won't let anything happen to you," He wasn't used to being this honest about his emotions, but things had to change in these circumstances.

"Something did happen, Ed."

"But we'll fix it."

"Fix what? Fix a war? No: a world war? What are we supposed to do, Edward?"

"We'll tell the Allied Powers of Auschwitz."

"How are you so sure they won't mistake us for the enemy?"

"They'll react when they see the conditions these people are in."

Silence had overcome Winry as she thought it over. She didn't want to be separated from Edward again, especially when she had just found him.

"When?"

"Tonight."

Winry looked at him unsurely but gave him a firm nod, "Tonight." She confirmed.

* * *

**(It wasn't much of a fluff,if there was any at all, but that should be understandable considering their situation. This wasn't my best chapter and I apologize but I wanted to just get one in! Most likely, I will re-do this chapter, please give me feedback so I know what to fix! )**


	13. Apology Note!

Life has been so crazy! Gah! Okay, so I know I promised you guys a chapter... Only for it to never come. x.x I'M SUPER SORRY! I have been without internet/computer when I actually did have the time to do it. -_-; BUT! Now I have internet and computer access for a good while! And I don't have school to get in the way of my updating! ^^ I just graduated high school last June! Yay! Haha, yeah I know... I'm twenty years old and graduated high school. XD At least I stuck it out, right? I finally moved out of my parents house and I'm now living with my fiancee- She's also a fellow fanfiction user! We actually made a collaboration pen-name: Evelyn Panda. So if you want to check out the stories we're doing together that would be awesome! I've been feeling a lot better lately, I guess the reason why I was sick all the time was because of all the stress.

Blahh.

Anyways! I feel horrible for leaving you guys hanging like that! I just hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. Or abandoned this story. D: I'm going to update it tonight, if not tonight, then tomorrow for sure. This is a promise. -Nodnod- I really appreciate all of those people who faithfully stuck by me in this story.

Forgive me?


End file.
